Lego Adventure Time: The Video Game
'''LEGO Adventure Time: The Video Game '''is a Lego video game produced by TT Games, Warner Brothers Interactive Studios, and Cartoon Network. It is based loosely based off the first, second, third, and fourth season's of Cartoon Network's hit animated TV series "Adventure Time" which follows Finn and Jake as the explore the Land of Ooo, rescue princesses from the Ice King, defeat evil creatures including monsters, demons, and evil spirits, and save Ooo from the forces of evil. Levels Season 1 Level 1: Slumber Party Panic Playable Characters: Finn, Princess Bubblegum Enemies: Candy Zombies Boss: Guardians of the Royal Promise (4 Hearts) Level 2: Trouble in Lumpy Space Playable Characters: Finn, Lumpy Space Princess Enemies: Lumpy Space People Boss: Lumpy Jake (5 Hearts) Level 3: The Enchiridion Playable Character: Finn Enemies: Gnomes, Ogres Boss: Dark Magician (3 Hearts) Level 4: The Jiggler Playable Characters: Finn, Jake Boss: Momma Jiggler (4 Hearts) Level 5: Dungeon Playable Characters: Finn, Jake Enemies: Skeletons, Monsters, Demon Eyes Boss: Demonic Cat (4 Hearts, then 6) Level 6: Freak City Playable Characters, Finn, Jake, Super Freak Enemies: Marshmallow People Boss: Magic Man (5 Hearts) Level 7: Henchmen Playable Characters: Finn, Marceline Enemies: Skeletons Boss: Jake (3 Hearts) Level 8: Rainy Day Daydream Playable Characters: Finn, Jake Enemies: Imagination Monsters Boss: Riddle Master (5 Hearts) Season 2 Level 1: The Eyes Playable Characters: Finn, Jake Enemies: Snakes Boss: Ice King (3 Hearts) Level 2: Loyalty to the King Playable Characters: Finn, Jake Enemies: Princesses Boss: Ice King (4 Hearts) Level 3: Power Animal Playable Character: Jake Enemies: Gnomes Boss: Grand Master of the Gnomes (6 Hearts) Level 4: Her Parents Playable Characters: Finn (Normal, Shirtless), Jake (Normal, Rainicorn Disguise), Lady Rainicorn Boss: Bob Rainicorn (3 Hearts), Ethel Rainicorn (3 Hearts) Level 5: Susan Strong Playable Characters: Finn, Jake Enemies: Hyoomens Boss: Susan Strong (3 Hearts) Season 3 Level 1: Conquest of Cuteness Playable Characters: Finn, Jake Enemies: Cuties Boss: Cute King Level 2: Fionna and Cake Playable characters: Fionna, Cake Boss: Ice queen (3 hearts) Level 3: Holly Jolly Secrets Playable characters: Finn, Jake, Beemo Enemies: Snow golems Boss: Ice king (10 hearts) Level 4: Marceline's Closet Playable Characters: Finn, Jake, Marceline Level 5: Dad's Dungeon Playable Characters: Finn, Jake Enemies: Burger Monsters, Fruit Witches Boss: Crystal Eye Monster (11 Hearts) Season 4 Level 1: Hot to the Touch Playable Character: Finn Boss: Flame Princess (12 Hearts) Level 2: Burning Low Playable Character: Princess Bubblegum Boss: Finn (13 Hearts) Level 3: Lady & Peebles Playable Characters: Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum Boss: Ricardio (14 Hearts) Level 4: -The Lich Character Abilities *Wizard and Magic User Characters (Ice King, Ice Queen, The Lich, Abracadaniel, BUFO, Xergiok, Jeremy, Wizard Students, Old Wizards, Weapon Head, Science Whyzard Wizard Battle Wizards) can manipulate the environment using magic and spells, like Jedi and Sith characters from LEGO Star Wars, Wizards from LEGO Harry Potter, Blackbeard from LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean, and Gandalf from LEGO The Lord of the Rings. *Scientific Characters (Princess Bubblegum, Prince Gumball, Dr. Princess, Dr. Dextrose, Science Whyzard, etc.) Can use special tech panels, like Droids from Lego STAR WARS, Book-using characters from LEGO Indiana Jones, and Hermionie from LEGO Harry Potter. *Sword Characters (Finn, Fionna, Young Billy) can Cut through doors, activate special levers, and allow characters to wall-jump, like Jedi and Sith characters form LEGO Star Wars and Sword characters from LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean. *Small Characters (Beemo, Paper Pete, Science the Rat, Tree Trunks, Mr. Pig, Baby Finn, Young Princess Bubblegum, Cubby, Peppermint Butler, Slime Princess, etc.) can fit through small pasageways, like small characters from throughout the previous LEGO video game titles. *Supernatural Characters (Marceline, Marshall Lee, The Lich, etc.) can phase through walls and activate special items, like Sith characters form LEGO Star Wars. *Lumpy Space Characters (Lumpy Space Princess, Lumpy Space Prince, etc.) can activate Lumpy Space Portals to enter diferent areas, like Droid, Clone Trooper, Stormtrooper, Enemy Droid, Bounty Hunter, and Imperial characters from LEGO Star Wars, Enemy characters from LEGO Indiana Jones, and Hero and Villain characters from LEGO Batman. *Strechy Characters (Exclusive to Jake and Cake) can interact with special floor panels to do things. *Prince and Princess Characters (Prince Gumball, Lumpy Space Prince, Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess, Hot Dog Princess, Turtle Princess, Ghost Princess, Slime Princess, etc.) can use special acess points, like Droid, Clone Trooper, Stormtrooper, Enemy Droid, Bounty Hunter, and Imperial characters from LEGO Star Wars, Enemy characters from LEGO Indiana Jones, and Hero and Villain characters from LEGO Batman. *Freeze Characters (Ice King, Ice Queen) can put enemies in blocks of ice like Mr. Freeze from LEGO Batman: The Videogame and Superman from LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes. Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images